


Heavenly Gifts

by Ortholeine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Always Female Dean Winchester, F/M, Genderbend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ortholeine/pseuds/Ortholeine
Summary: In an alternate universe where Nephilim are celebrated, not murdered, and angels have been involved in Deanna Winchester's life from the get-go, things are a little bit different. Happier, mostly, but no less fraught with angst and pining. (Not that you'll find much of either here). True Vessel for Michael, expected mother of future Nephilim, Deanna definitely does not have the hots for her best friend and angel, one Mr. Castiel. And she most definitely does not lie to herself about anything. Nope.This is more of a time-skippy one-shot where Deanna finally starts dating Cas. The end.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Female Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Heavenly Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, I'm sorry, but it's also happy, I guess?  
> I swear I'm working on my other stuff (some of it, at least)

Things that Deanna Winchester currently passively hated: how empty the bunker felt when Cas was gone, even if Sam was just in the library and Charlie was in her room.

Things that Deanna Winchester currently actively hated: that she couldn’t help missing Cas, that she missed him enough to forget temporarily about Jack, and that their vampire case was taking longer than they had all expected, meaning either or both of them could be in some danger.

Things that Deanna Winchester did not currently hate: her newly refurbished den, without haunted items of any kind. The mini-fridge she had dragged in all by her lonesome was stocked full of beer in all her favorite varieties, and the cabinet directly above it was equally full of snacks. A decent microwave sat on top of the fridge, and Deanna had every intention of breaking it in with at least two bags of popcorn to start with.

Shorts, a sweatshirt she most definitely did not steal from Sam, and fuzzy socks she would never not deny owning, and she was as comfortable as she could get…on her own. Deanna shook her head, the bun of messy hair swinging.

 _I don’t need anyone else to be comfy, what kind of thought is that?_ She asked herself.

The beeping and greasy smell of popcorn filled her den and with a long-held sigh, she practically fell into the corner of the couch, giant bowl of steaming popcorn fitting perfectly on her lap. She grabbed the remote, grateful she had had the foresight to put it within reach before sitting down. Deanna turned the tv on, and began flicking through the channels before giving up on cable and just pulling up Netflix.

She wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but long enough that the “continue watching?” query was gone and the tv was on some dim sort of screen saver. It took a very long and groggy moment before she realized it was a chilled, firm hand on her shoulder and a low, gravelly and familiar voice that woke her.

“Deanna,” Cas murmured again, this time crouching to block her view of the tv.

“Hey Cas,” she tried to say, clearing her throat and shifting.

He titled his head, and a soft, small smile flickered into existence on his face. He moved the hand on her shoulder to her head, fingers gently seeking her scalp.

Deanna wasn’t sure how much of it was the wonderful sensation causing tingles and how much of it was her lack of awareness, but she couldn’t keep her eyes open. It felt like there was a comfortable weight on her chest, the kind you only felt after sleeping deeply.

Some more time must have passed because the next thing she knew Cas’ fingers were no longer in her hair but she was also no longer on the couch or in her den. A quick—or as quick as she could make it, considering the lack of energy currently in her body—look around showed her she was in her bedroom, in her bed, even under the covers.

There wasn’t much she could do, so she let her head fall back onto her pillow and closed her eyes, letting all awareness leave her body.

Like most mornings not on a hunt, Deanna found herself stumbling into the kitchen with partially opened, mostly-glazed eyes. The aroma of freshly brewed coffee drew her to the counter where their coffee maker must have only recently finished doing its amazing job. A mug, a large mug, sat right next to it, and she quickly filled it with the heavenly liquid. She was barely even aware of the first few sips she took, but eventually turned around to lean against the counter, enjoying the heat jut as much as the bitterness of the coffee.

It was then she saw she wasn’t alone in the kitchen, a grinning Sam and a snickering Charlie watching her from the table. She flipped them off without too much care, and just focused on consuming the coffee.

“About time you woke up,” Sam said, his voice not hiding any of the amusement he felt. “Charlie and I were worried we’d have to send in the calvary just to make sure you were still alive.”

Deanna rolled her eyes and joined them, kicking gently at both of their legs once she was seated.

“The calvary? And yeah, no, just stayed up too late in my den.”

“I think you mean woman-cave.”

Deanna shrugged and rested her elbows on the tabletop, letting her nose hover over the still-steaming coffee.

“By calvary I believe they are referring to me,” Cas said from the entrance. Deanna did not jump, but she did take a suspiciously large swallow of coffee.

“Since my grace seems to protect me from most assaults, even your own sleep-induced ones, they were contemplating sending me to make sure your sleep was natural.”

Deanna kicked Sam and Charlie again, but harder this time. Hard enough that both her brother and practically-adopted sister winced.

Cas slid into the seat next to her, and Deanna tried to pretend it didn’t affect her, the heat from his body, the familiarity with which he entered her space, the lack of reaction from either Sam or Charlie.

So with that same denial that had been flavoring the last few weeks of her life, she shifted a little and leaned into Cas. Once again, no one did anything or made any kind of comment.

It was a few hunts later and Deanna finally found herself in her den again, though this time not alone. On the opposite end of the couch from her, Cas seemed to be fairly comfortable, his holy tax accountant digs exchanged for the sweatpants and t-shirt she had insisted on when they first planned this movie night, even if he wasn’t sitting any less formally than normal.

Instead of her normal private loungewear—short shorts, sweatshirt, et cetera—she was in sweatpants and a t-shirt as well, worn and comfy ones she rarely had opportunity or desire to choose.

The opening scenes of the movie, _The Meg_ , captivated the angel already. Deanna didn’t feel guilty for taking advantage of his distraction and just stared, observing his face. The sharp jaw, defined cheekbones, the hint of stubble already beginning to appear—Cas probably hadn’t shaved that morning seeing as how they were just driving back, not actually going anywhere—beautiful eyebrows that were slightly lowered.

“The actual existence of megalodons ended quite some time ago, at least according to the rest of the host.”

Deanna chuckled into the neck of her beer bottle.

“Pretty sure that our science has confirmed that too, Cas.”

He just nodded and continued watching, not sparing her a glance.

She rolled her eyes and looked back at the screen.

Not a critically acclaimed film by any means, but it was a nice in-between for both hers and Cas’ preferences. Nature and science, albeit with a great deal of artistic license, with a good amount of drama and action in equal parts.

It felt like it was ending too soon, but Deanna could feel the need for her four hours creeping up on her. The little girl, giggling, with her mom and potential new-step-dad. She couldn’t help but smile. At least somebody was getting a happy ending.

“That was quite enjoyable, despite the inaccuracies.”

“Inaccuracies is what makes it worth watching, Cas,” Deanna pretended to scold.

Castiel shook his head, shifting to look at her.

His blue eyes were brighter than normal in the light of the television screen, back on the movie menu already, and seemed to be seeking something.

Deanna couldn’t help the nervous swallow.

Not that Sam and Jack and anyone who happened to be stopping by the bunker wasn’t welcome in the den (well, maybe Sam wasn’t, it depended on the day), but it had been clear from the beginning of their plan that tonight was going to just be her and Cas. No one else had even tried to join in. Though that could have had more to do with the movie choice than anything else. Deanna, like most other things, chose to ignore what part of her brain was telling her was obvious. That this was a date-like activity between two people who wouldn’t be opposed to going on dates (theoretically), and while Cas hadn’t moved any closer or tried to put any “moves” on her, he one wasn’t the kind to do so unless things were explicitly stated and pre-established, and two he hadn’t expressed any interest in her. Beyond the normal, that is.

Deanna cleared her throat and shifted on the couch, still under his gaze. An increasingly familiar smile appeared, growing slowly but surely, and although there was something awkward and force behind it, the grin that had developed was practically blinding her.

Her heart was thumping, and it wasn’t a conscious decision to return it but return it she did.

Ever since she had left the family home in Lawrence for the Lebanon bunker, finishing her training as a hunter, Castiel had been there. A Winchester and Campbell both, first-born child, and a woman, Deanna had a role to play that meant Heaven wanted to…protect her worth as an asset, so to speak. Even when she rejected the Script, and said no to Michael, Cas was there. Even when Lucifer tried to jump-start the Apocalypse through her brother on his lonesome, Cas was there. Through it all, and hopefully for more to come.

“Whatcha smiling at, Cas?”

His grin faded, not in a loss of happiness but simply in a quieting of whatever it was.

“You.”

Deanna could have sworn her heart stopped, and then jump-started at twice it’s normal speed. She tried to speak but it took a few tries before her voice worked again, burning cheeks and neck not helping in the slightest.

“Shit, Cas. Even it’s true you can’t just say stuff like that.”

He just tilted his head, the smile remaining.

“Obviously I can, it’s just a question of whether or not it is socially accepted by whomever I am speaking to.”

“And even then not always,” Deanna muttered, looking away.

Again a few weeks later, Deanna found herself in her den, this time with Charlie. The redhead had no qualms with being in Deanna’s personal space, snuggled against her side and forcefully draping herself with Deanna’s arm.

After a bathroom and snack break, their classic Star Trek marathon was back and well underway. A few episodes in the chatter was struck up.

“So, Dee, Deanna, my big sister Dee, magnificent huntress that you are, how are things going on the home front?”

“Whadya mean? You’re here enough to know for yourself, even if Sammy didn’t need to get in her regular dose to older brother syndrome by calling you anytime something happens.”

Charlie grinned, no verbal reaction betraying her thoughts.

“I mean, how are you and our resident angel doing? Any changes need to be made to your Facebook status?”

Deanna scoffed, rolling her eyes while squeezing Charlie’s shoulder.

“Funny, kid. You’re a regular comedian.”

“No, seriously,” Charlie protested, not even pretending to pay attention to the tv. “You two were making goo-goo eyes for so long, and recently started getting cozier. Nothing’s happened?”

Deanna ignored the pinch of her heart at the fact that no, nothing had indeed happened. Not that she wished for anything to happen. Not that she ever lied to herself. Nope, never. Especially never when it involved a certain blue-eyed man-angel-being.

“Not unless you want to count us watching a movie of our own free will together a few weeks back.”

Charlie rolled her eyes this time, smiling fading some.

“Depending on the details, that sound sounds like a date to me. Was there anyone else?”

Deanna shook her head no.

“Did either of you fall asleep? Not that that’s not allowed on dates, but still.”

Deanna shook her head again.

“Okay, was there any cuddling involved?”

Deanna shook her head a third time, face red and heart skipping.

Charlie hummed, pulling back to examine her.

“Do you wish there had been cuddling?”

Deanna opened her mouth but only a squeak came out. Some fearsome hunter she was.

Before the interrogation could continue, a knock on the door preceded someone interrupting.

A hesitant looking Jack stood in the doorway, not quite looking at either of them.

“Sup Jack?” Deanna asked, gladly shifting away from Charlie.

“I was wondering if I could join your binge-viewing since I already know I enjoy Star Trek.”

Deanna nodded, a smile flickering over her lips.

“Course bud.”

“Watching, it’s binge-watching, but please come be further inducted Jacky-poo!”

He grinned, not bothering to respond to the nickname or correction.

It took a few more episodes after Jack’s joining for Charlie to start again.

“So, Jack, you have any thoughts on Deanna and Cas?”

Deanna couldn’t help the jump, halfway knocking Charlie off her. Before she could say anything to either distract or deter the topic of conversation, Jack was nodding.

“Castiel has been a wonderful father for me, and Deanna has, however unplanned, been a wonderful mother figure as well.”

Deanna stopped, her own head tilting in confusion, face flushing in unexpected pleasure.

“But what about them, like, together?”

“Ah,” he nodded, eyes not having left the screen once, “yes. I think that it’s only a matter of time before things are more overt, even to the point of bringing more Nephilim to our world.”

Deanna choked on air while Charlie chortled.

“You,” she growled at the ginger once she could breathe again, “will suffer. And you,” she pointed at Jack, who finally was looking at them, “what the hell makes you think Cas and I are a, a _couple_? Let alone planning on some half-angel, half-human spawn.”

Jack’s eyebrows came down in confusion and he tilted his head, not unlike his surrogate-father.

“But…are you positive, Deanna?”

She knew her eyes were open very wide and her eyebrows were raised quite high, but that didn’t stop the high-pitched sound escaping her.

Charlie began to laugh so hard tears were streaming down her bright red face, and it wasn’t hard for Deanna to shove her off the couch and onto the floor with a loud thud.

“Is everyone alright?”

Deanna shut her mouth with a snap. Cas and Sam stood in the doorway, Sam grinning from where he was actually leaning against the doorframe, Cas standing a step in front with a semi-worried look.

“I believe Charlie is fine, although she did land fairly inelegantly due to Deanna’s push. Otherwise, Deanna’s hyperventilating it emotionally induced.”

“Emotionally induced hyperventilating? Definitely sounds like something Deanna would suffer from,” Sam said, his grin only widening.

“Shut it, bitch,” she gritted out at him.

Cas stepped further into the room, eyes staying firmly on Deanna.

She glanced at his eyes, the unfairly bright blue things they were, and looked away. Her face was burning up and she knew that she would have to do some quick thinking to get out of this without any world-ending consequences.

“Yeah, we’re all alright. ‘Cept Charles here, she’s more than a little off in the head and was trying to spread it to Jack.”

Eyes firmly planted on her brother’s shoes, she saw the angel start to walk further into the den but could only guess where his eyes were focused; it would be just her luck for them to probably be fixated on her own flaming face. Not that he ever needed an excuse to watch her.

“Is that so?”

Deanna had to try not to choke again. Instead of the overly literal response she had been expecting, Cas’ clear teasing suspicion was obvious even to her. She glanced back up, and couldn’t look away. There was something heavy in how his eyebrows were just a little lower than normal, and a thrill ran through her at how his pupils were distinctly larger than average.

“Yeah, well, we can’t all be spick and span in the noggin’, now can we?”

Sam rolled his eyes from behind Castiel’s shoulder and started to turn around.

“I think the only one who doesn’t have something wrong upstairs is Charlie.”

Deanna knew she was pouting—come on, it’s adorable when she does it, alright? —but she couldn’t bring herself to care. Not until Charlie stood and started walking her still-laughing ass backwards out of the den.

“Charles, where you headed?” she asked, hoping the sliver of panic she felt wasn’t audible.

“Oh, I’m just gonna, um, you know, do some research? In the library? Yeah, in the library, where we do research.”

Deanna half stood up, arms raised incredulously.

“For what?” She shouted.

Charlie just winced, shrugging, glanced at Castiel, winked at Deanna, and then disappeared into the hallway.

Deanna didn’t bother to smother the grumble she let out as she fell back into her seat. She had no idea what episode of Star Trek was even playing anymore but she knew that she wasn’t going to be paying attention to it. Next thing she knew, Cas was sitting next to her, like on the adjacent cushion, and Jack was simply watching them with curious eyes.

“Deanna,” Cas said, softly.

“What?” She snapped, not looking at him.

“I won’t pretend we don’t both know what’s going on, because you’re more intelligent than that,” he continued. Deanna took a deep breath and let it out through her teeth.

“There’s lots of things going on, Cas. What are you talking about right now?”

Jack straightened in excitement, a smile appearing on his face.

“Oh! Your increasing mutual attraction, right? And how it’s pretty ridiculous at this point that neither of you have done anything about it?”

Both Cas and Deanna turned and glared at Jack, and the poor boy stood up, a sheepish hint in his posture.

“On second thoughts, I think I’ll go join Sam and Charlie.”

He walked out without a sound and Deanna wasn’t sure if she was glad he was gone or if she was terrified that they were now alone.

“He’s not entirely wrong,” Cas began again. Deanna took a deep breath but slowly let it out her nose this time.

“I know he’s not,” she started, halting. Knowing was different from doing, alright?

“I know Jack’s not wrong, and Charlie isn’t either, but, what we’ve got going on, Cas, it’s…it’s easy, y’know? It’s us. It works, or least it has been.”

Cas gently put a hand on her knee and Deanna’s eyes suddenly fixated on it. The large, warm, tan hand that was just resting there, the thumb moving impossibly slow as it rubbed tiny circles out on her pants.

“I know feelings are easy for you to process, and I know change is hard. But Deanna, while I have lived for millennia, and probably will for many more, you are mortal. Albeit enhanced, you still have a deadline for your time on earth. I don’t want to waste any more of those precious moments dancing. Even though it has been amusing and entertaining.”

Deanna would deny till the day Chuck turned off Heaven that her eyes did not water at that, or that her heart started racing, or that a bajillion insects filled her stomach, or that she put her hand on top of Cas’ and rubbed it back, squeezing it.

“Me too Cas. Me too.”

His other hand, calluses rough and palm dry, gently cupped her chin and directed her head so that she couldn’t avoid looking at him anymore.

“Deanna Winchester, will you do me the honor of allowing me to court you?”

Deanna felt some of her normal attitude coming back and couldn’t help. She smirked as she replied.

“Well, Cas, honeybun, I thought you’d never ask.”

* * *

The main problem Deanna found she had with actually trying to date Cas? Not the interference from her side of the family, though that was definitely annoying in its own right. Also not the cultural differences between her and her angel, those were as endearing as they were awkward. And it definitely wasn’t the pace they had set together since she had no problems with going as slow as they were. No, it was completely the pressure from Cas’ relatives. After all, Deanna Winchester ne Campbell may have turned down her role as Michael’s True Vessel, but it didn’t mean her lineage was any less powerful or important, which also meant that any future children wouldn’t be any less powerful or important, especially if their father was an angel in his own right. And since there was no potential for any amount of Nephilim being sired by a Seraphim? Heaven was practically jumping for joy.

Except they weren’t at that point yet, not even close. Dating was one of the first steps of a couple hundred before Deanna Winchester and Castiel would be reaching even the thoughts of babies. Not that she was opposed to having babies with Cas, quite the opposite, but still, it was the principle of the matter. So what if the thought of being pregnant with Cas’ baby (or babies) made her giddy and quiver? So what if there really wasn’t anyone else for her? Heaven could buzz off with their ideas of a courting timeline and leave her and Cas’ relationship be.

She had begun to lose count the number of times a suspicious care package from the heavenly host addressed to her and Cas contained any variety of libido and fertility increasing vitamins, artifacts, talismans, and even aphrodisiacs. They never included condoms or anything even resembling a contraceptive, and it was while opening yet another one of these packages that Deanna decided she had had enough.

“Cas!” She hollered, letting her head drop into her hands. Hands that reeked of peppermint and lavender thanks to the bottles of respective oils that had leaked in transit. Her now-boyfriend appeared next to her, the quiet flapping of wings the only sound betraying his arrival.

“Yes, Deanna?”

She didn’t bother lifting her head from her hands as she replied.

“How do we get this to stop?”

She knew without looking that his head had tilted, that was old and expected, but what was new was the hand slowly rubbing her back. She couldn’t help the sigh that pushed past her lips, letting the increasing intensity of his fingers work some magic on her very tense muscles.

“What in specific? The gifts, or the nature of the gifts?”

Deanna almost groaned, for more than one reason.

“All of the above, I don’t know? Aren’t you tired of it? The, the pressure to shack up, to make like rabbits and get me knocked up?”

The hand paused and it took all Deanna had to not whine. She had a hunch about Cas’ sexual side but wasn’t sure now was proper the time to test it.

“I don’t think I could ever be tired of the idea of intercourse with you, especially if it resulted in offspring. But to answer your actual question, it is becoming tedious and even somewhat overwhelming to so constantly be reminded of what Heaven wants from us.”

Deanna rolled her eyes, finally pushing herself back up. She leaned against his hip, most definitely not blushing or enjoying the liberty she could now take without an excuse.

“So then what? Is there some way to send out a family newsletter? Let everyone know that we’ll eventually get around to it but not now and certainly not with their help?”

Cas’ hand drifted across her back and cupped her left shoulder, keeping her pulled against him even as he crouched down to brush his lips against her ear.

“No, but there is another way we can gain some privacy.”

Deanna let her eyes fall closed, shivering as his lips drifted down her neck.

“Hmm, and how’s that?” She asked with a voice barely cooperating.

Small but hot, wet kisses made their way back up to her ear, teeth just barely scraping against her ear lobe.

“We could start practicing.”

The already low and gravelly voice of one Castiel was suddenly deeper than she’d ever heard it before. Deanna couldn’t control her body’s reaction, legs squeezing together involuntarily.

“Is that so?”

He nodded, humming, stubble scraping against the same stretch of skin his lips had just worshipped.

“Well, if you really think that’ll do the trick, then what’re we waiting for?”

Deanna grinned at the tension suddenly radiating off her angel, his hands that had gently been encircling her now gripping her tight. Even if she was about to start getting some, she was most definitely _not_ thanking her future in-laws.

**Author's Note:**

> I flipping LOVE the idea of fem!Dean, and let's be real, Destiel is life. Soooo I have lots of thoughts on both this pairing (f/m and m/m alike) as well as this AU I've been cooking up. LMK if you want more, more in depth Destiel or even just peeks into this AU where *spoilers* it's expected and pretty much looked forward to by everyone when Deanna and Cas get their groove on and start popping out babies.   
> Thanks for reading, comments, kudos, and good vibes are much appreciated.


End file.
